A cylinder device of this type has become known from GB 2 001 703 A. That device comprises two pistons which are arranged coaxially relative to each other. The pistons are in the form of hollow pistons, and are biased by pressure springs.
A similar cylinder device has become known from DE 22 32 709 C2. There, only one piston is movable within one cylinder. Pressure is transmitted from the cylinder via a lever system to a connecting rod.
Pneumatic cylinder devices, as compared with hydro cylinders, are economical and popular devices which are harmless to the environment, and which are widely accepted in all kinds of technology. Their use is however limited to those applications which require only low forces, and which in addition there is sufficient space available. For these reasons pneumatic cylinder devices according to the above discussed documents are generally not be used for the transmission of high forces.